Le repos du guerrier
by Eiram-sama
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, avait obtenu quelques jours de repos bien mérité. Pour sa tranquillité, un des capitaines a été affecté à sa surveillance à son insu sur ordre du Soutaïcho. Lire le résumé en ligne
1. Synopsis

**Couple :** Ichigo x Byakuya

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à Tite Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** romance

**Rating** : T voir M

**Titre :** Le repos du guerrier

**Synopsis** : Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant et grand guerrier de la Soul Society avait obtenu quelques jours de repos bien mérité. Pour sa tranquillité, un des capitaines a été affecté à sa surveillance à son insu sur ordre du Soutaïcho. Sans le savoir le rouquin va être observé dans ces moindres gestes par Kuchiki Byakuya, qui se découvre une attirance pour les hommes, non pour un homme. Que va t-il se produire entre ces deux là ? Et surtout notre rouquin va t-il vraiment pouvoir se reposer ?

_**Voici une nouvelle fic !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Cette histoire je l'avais écrit depuis quelque temps déjà, je l'ai retrouvé dans mes brouillons. Elle n'est pas bien longue ! Et je n'ai malheureusement pas écrit la fin ! Mais je vais y remédier le plus rapidement possible ! Sur ceux !**_

_**Désolé pour les faute de français !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**CHAPITRE I**

La journée a été calme pour Ichigo Kurosaki et il en été très content. Pour une fois il n'avait pas eu à combattre des hollows ou autres choses étranges. Il n'avait pas eu de visite de ses amis humains et shinigami. Il avait passé une journée tranquille à se reposer, il avait pu à peu près faire toutes les choses qu'il avait mis de côté du fait de son activité de shinigami remplaçant. Sa famille n'était pas là. Donc il avait la maison pour lui seul pour deux semaines. Karin et Yuzu avaient dû partir en voyage de classe et son père était lui même partie à un séminaire de médecin. Ses amis étaient également en déplacement, Ishida et Inouï ont été conviés à séjourner dans un hôtel pour une semaine, près de la mer, et Chad devait travailler cet été. De plus, la Soul Society lui avait accordé un mois de repos bien mérité pour ces nombreux combats de cet hiver. Donc il se retrouvait seul et il en était très heureux, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que quelqu'un lui manquait terriblement. Une certaine personne froide et distante qui faisait chavirer son cœur depuis quelque temps.

Ichigo avait découvert qu'il aimait le Taïcho de la sixième division le jour où il s'était senti jaloux de la relation qu'avait Byakuya avec Rukia. Il s'était détesté pour cela. Mais bon, il savait que cette relation n'était que fraternel.

Depuis ce jour, il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses sentiments envers le noble et à ses amis. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accueilli cette pose comme une bénédiction. Il pouvait à nouveau soufflé et être lui même. C'est-à-dire, un jeune homme calme, posé et réfléchi _**(lol !)**_. Il avait hérité ce côté de sa mère. Mais son idiot de père avait le don de faire sortir son côté tête brûlé.

Il espérait que ce calme durera longtemps.

C'est ainsi que la semaine de l'orangé c'était passé depuis. Et ce dimanche matin là, il se décida pour une petite promenade dans le parc. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, cela sentait bon les fleurs de cerisier. Naturellement Ichigo parti s'allonger sous un de ces arbres. Au bout de quelques minutes il sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêve. _**(lol ! lemon avec Bya bien sur !)**_

Il était magnifique, son visage n'avait plus son éternel froncement, il souriait même dans son sommeil, preuve qu'il devait faire un rêve très agréable. Tout son corps était apparemment détendu. Byakuya eu envie de se rapprocher pour le toucher, il ne devait pas. Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'il l'observait discrètement en cachant son riatsu. Le Soutaïcho lui avait ordonné de garder un œil sur le shinigami remplaçant pour veillez à ce qu'il ne soit pas déranger et qu'il puisse reprendre des forces. Le Soutaïcho avait rappelé à tous que kurosaki-kun était un élément essentiel à la guerre contre Aïzen. Donc de se fait, il ne devait subir aucune pression de nulle part. Kuchiki Byakuya avait demandé pourquoi cette tâche lui incombait puisqu'il avait d'autre obligation du fait de sa position dans son clan et au Gotaï treize. Le Soutaïcho l'avait simplement regardé et dit que s'était un ordre. Pour sa fierté, le capitaine de la sixième division n'avait plus émis d'autre objection.

Maintenant il prenait pleinement conscience d'une chose qu'il avait refusé d'analyser au tout début. Cela fut l'autre raison pour lequel il ne voulait pas de cette mission. Être aussi près d'Ichigo avait réveillé ses sentiments qu'il avait remisés au plus profond de son inconscience. Il aimait et était attiré par ce jeune homme qui l'irritait et l'agaçait pour son manque de respect des règles. Mais qui le touchait fortement. Durant ces derniers jours, le noble c'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait de l'attraction physique pour les hommes, non seulement pour un homme. Sur le coup il fut choqué, puis petit à petit l'idée s'était fait son chemin dans son esprit. Être à proximité d'Ichigo l'empêchait de bien dormir la nuit tant qu'il fantasmait sur le corps du rouquin. A chaque il se réveillait les joues rouge et une très grande gêne entre ses jambes qu'il était de se soulagé seule. La frustration sexuel commençait à le gagné de jours en jours. Le sentir et le toucher étaient devenu une obsession. Mais son bon sens et sa fierté l'empêchai chaque nuit de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Ichigo pour le faire sien. Si le rouquin savait dans quel tourment il se trouvait, il en rirait sûrement. Dépité, il se contenta de s'asseoir confortablement non de lui et de l'observer.

Sûrement vous vous poser des questions comment lui Ichigo Kurosaki avait su que le noble de son cœur était présent dans le monde réel. Eh bien, il faut aller remercier Kuchiki Rukia. La malheureuse lui avait soufflé que le Soutaïcho allait le mettre sous surveillance et bien sur cette mission avait été attribué à son cher nii-sama adoré. Si seulement elle savait ! Sur le coup il fut surpris, puis la joie pris sa place dans son cœur Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il le savait. Rukia l'avait téléphoné pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_**J'espère que ce nouveau fic vous plaira. Je publie ce premier chapitre et d'après vos reviews j'aviserais. Normalement c'est fic n'est composé que de trois ou quatre chapitres.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews si enthousiaste ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! Dire que je ne comptais pas publier cette fic ! lol_**

**_Désolé pour les fautes de français ! Je vous assure que j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! Bonne lecture !_**

**/******/**

**Couple :** Ichigo x Byakuya

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à Tite Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** romance

**Rating** : T voir M

**Titre :** **Le repos du guerrier **

**CHAPITRE II**

Ichigo se sentait très détendu après sa petite balade au parc. Sa sieste sous le cerisier l'avait revigoré. Pour son plus grand plaisir un beau brun charismatique l'avait tenu compagnie et il s'était sentit en sécurité. De le savoir près de lui, mais en même temps si éloigné. Si proche et intouchable. Tout cela réunit avait alimenté son imagination.

La veille au soir, il avait reçu un appel de Rukia sur son soul pager. Elle voulait savoir comment se déroulait ses vacances, mais également lui demande d'acheter quelques objets de Chappy pour elle. Elle l'avait quelque peu fait chanter.

**FLASH BACK**

Ichigo sortait de sa douche, il était seulement drapé d'une serviette autour des reins. Il s'essuyait les cheveux lorsque son soul pager sonna. _**(Alors imaginer la scène ! ! ! Pas besoin d'un dessin !)**_

« **Allô. **»

« **ICHIGOOOO. Pourquoi ta mis du temps à répondre !Imbécile !** »

Instinctivement il avait éloigné l'appareil de son oreille devenu sensible à cause d'une certaine brune.

« **Rukia, je te signale que je suis en vacance alors ta gueule ! En plus, j'étais dans la salle de bain et je viens d'en sortir**. »

A ces mots Rukia ne dit mot, petit silence. _**(Imaginé là tout rouge d'avoir eu des pensés perverses ! Elle est fan de yaoi !)**_

« **Rukia t'es là ?** »

« **Mm, mm. » Elle toussota pour se reprendre. « Ichigo, en fait je t'appel pour te demander un service**. »

« **A quel propos ?** »

« **Vue que je n'ai pas de mission avant un petit moment dans le monde réel, pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'acheter quelque babiole ?** »

« **Non. **»

« **Pourquoi ? **»

« **Je suis exempté ! Je suis en va..can...ce ! ! ! !** »

Dépité, Rukia le tenta tout pour le tout.

« **Si je te disais quelque chose que tu ignore et qui te concerne.** »

« **Comme quoi ?** »

« **Promet d'abord d'accepter de me rendre service**. »

Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux, fatigué. Pour en finir avec tout ça, il accepta.

« **D'accord. Alors ?** »

« **J'ai laissée la liste chez Urahara, tu pourra la récupérer quand tu veux**. »

« **J'attends**. » S'impatienta le rouquin.

« **He bien, le Soutaïcho pour ta sécurité et ta tranquillité à affecté un des capitaines à ta surveillance**. » Dit-elle d'une traite.

« **Quoooi ?** » Tout à coup il se redressa en alerte, le corps tendu.

« **Rassure toi Ichigo, il a juste ordre à ce que personne ne vienne t'embêter. »**

« **C'est qui ? **»

« **C'est nii-sama.** »

« **Hein !** »

Rukia comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bourde raccrocha rapidement en lui souhaitant de bonne vacance. Ichigo était comme statufier sur place. Au bout de quelques minutes se rendant compte qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il se précipita ensuite dans sa salle de bain, le cœur battant à vive allure. Fixant son reflet dans le miroir, un trouble s'empara de lui. Byakuya était là et l'observait. Dire qu'il s'était balader presque à poil dans la maison. Il l'avait vue dans son quotidien ! Dire qu'il avait tout le temps été présent depuis le début de ses vacances ! Il ne l'avait même pas sentit. C'est vrai qu'il maîtrisait très bien son riatsu, c'était un capitaine après tout. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il avait souhaité tant être auprès de lui et se déclarer. Maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse tranquillement. Sa gêne passé il retourna se coucher.

En face de la fenêtre d'Ichigo, un brun n'avait pas manqué la scène qui s'y était déroulé. _**(Aaah, un Ichigo à moitié nu !)**_ Il sentait qu'il allait encore aller prendre une douche froide.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ichigo pris deux jours à réfléchir à ceux qu'il convenait de faire. Le repos du guerrier, n'allait pas être du repos ! Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il savait il n'arriverait pas dormir tranquille le sachant tout près. La chose qui l'inquiétait était les sentiments que le noble pouvait ressentir pour lui. Après tout il n'était peut être qu'une mission parmi tant d'autre. Toutes ces petites questions ne cessaient de hanter le roux. Au bout du troisième jour, il prit une décision, il fallait absolument qu'il sache de quoi il en retournait. Et cela rapidement. C'est ce moment là qu'Ichigo mis un plan en place afin de savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés.

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plu ! Je sais c'est court ! Que voulez-vous ! Reviews, reviews, reviews ! Ike so !**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Sorry, sorry pour l'attente ! J'en dis pas plus ! BONNE LECTURE_**

**_Gomen pour les fautes de français !_**

**Couple :** Ichigo x Byakuya

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** romance

**Rating** : T voir M

**Titre :** **Le repos du guerrier **

**CHAPITRE III**

Byakuya Kuchiki menait à bien sa mission première, c'est-à-dire veiller à la tranquillité du shinigami remplaçant. Personne de devait le déranger et il y veillait dangereusement. Il éliminait chaque hollow à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Grâce à Urahara-san il pouvait filtrer les appels que le rouquin recevait. Son objectif étant atteint, tout se déroulait très bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Hélas pour lui, Kurosaki en avait décidé autrement. Il se mettait en danger à chaque fois qui sortait de chez lui, volontairement ou non, Byakuya était au bord de l'énervement. Surtout du fait qu'il dormait mal depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour le roux et s'était fait une raison pour y rester éloigner malgré tout. Tant de chose les séparait, comme la différence d'âge, de coutume et de rang et j'en passe. Il lui restait tout juste une petite dose de patience qu'il ne fallait pas effriter pour son bien à lui et à celle du rouquin. A chaque action, il essayait d'être discret pour qu'Ichigo ne le voie pas. Mais il était sûr que si cela continuait comme cela il le remarquera bien vite. En plus, arrivé le week end, il sortait chaque nuit avec des jeunes hommes différent, soit pour aller dans un bar, à une fête, ou au restaurant. Ces personnes avaient des gestes équivoque envers lui, soit lui prendre la main, le serrer dans leurs bras. Il y en avait même qui s'était risquer à l'embrasser. Heureusement quel rouquin savait se défendre et lui à mis un pin en pleine figure en lui criant dessus. Byakuya était trop long pour les entendre. Le sang du noble avait un tour à ce geste malencontreux. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de le toucher, alors que lui il devait se contenter d'observer. A mainte reprise il avait faillit intervenir. Il remercia son sang froid et sa fierté à toute épreuve de l'avoir sortit de ses situations embarrassantes.

Ce soir, il était assis comme tout les soirs sur le toit de la maison d'en face et observait Ichigo. Il lisait un livre sur son lit, le torse nu, un pantalon jeans ouvert à la taille, les chevaux en bataille, une main derrière la tête. Il était le fruit défendu, la tentation au viol et à la débauche. Il était sexy en diable. Tout de suite son corps réagit à ce merveilleux tableau. Le rouge lui montait au joue. Oh mon dieu ! Au fur à mesure des minutes toute raison commençait à l'abandonner. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Le corps du noble avait trop de tension accumulé depuis ces quelques jours. Il sentait que la barrière qu'il s'était mis allait se rompre avec perte et fracas. Alors il poussa un long soupir de frustration, teinté de soulagement.

/******/

Ichigo lisait un livre intituler « _Comment savoir si l'être aimé vous aime et vous désir ? _» _**(J'ai inventé ce titre ! Lol)**_. Il l'avait acheté pour obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations. Sur le moment il avait trouvé ça un peu stupide, mais maintenant il commençait à voir le résultat. Cela lui en avait coûté de sortir avec ses inconnus et la goûte d'eau avait été que l'un d'eux essaye de l'embrasser. Il lui en avait fait passer l'envie à celui là. Il faut savoir qu'il avait fait appel à une agence d'escorte qui d'ailleurs lui avait coûté cher. Heureusement il avait des économies qu'il avait héritées de sa défunte mère. Il s'était dit que s'était pour la bonne cause. De plus il avait payé certaine personne pour le mettre en danger. Et chaque fois il s'en était sortit, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas vue son sauveur. L'odeur de cerise ne trompait sur l'auteur. Il en était heureux. Comme dans ce livre il avait fait en sorte de le rendre jaloux, d'être en quelque sorte la demoiselle en détresse et enfin le tenter physiquement. Il avait fait tout ça. Maintenant il attendait tout simplement de cueillir le fruit bien mûr de son arbre. Il trouvait quand même que le noble résiste beaucoup et cela mettait ses nerfs à vif. Comme il avait envie de le sentit tout près de lui, le toucher. Lui aussi avait le corps tendu face à cette attente interminable. De fatigue il s'endormit, le livre sur son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne vit la silhouette sombre qui s'était faufilé dans sa chambre, et qui s'approchait de son lit.

/****/

Byakuya se dit qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas. En plus, il était sensé veiller à sa tranquillité. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Discrètement il s'était faufilé comme un voleur dans maison, puis la chambre du rouquin. Il s'approcha doucement comme un dresseur pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Là il remarqua qu'il dormait. La petite lampe de sa chambre éclairait à peine sa silhouette allongée sur le lit. Il était magnifique, ses muscles saillant luisaient d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Son jeans enserrait les muscles de sa jambe bien galbé. Son visage détendu, sa bouche si bien faite mi-ouvert était un appel à un baiser tendre et langoureux. Légèrement il lui caressait le visage pour descendre ensuite dans le creux de son coup. Il sentit des frissons parcourir le corps du rouquin. Apparemment il réagissait favorablement à moins que son esprit lui joue des tours. S'essayant sur le lit pour se mettre à son aise, il commença ses attouchements sur le rouquin qui poussait semble t-il de petit soupir de plaisir. A ces sons, le noble s'enhardit et enfouie son visage dans son coup pour lui donner de léger baiser. Et sans qu'il s'y attende deux bras l'enserraient à la taille et le pressa plus près de ce corps si désirable. Comme dans un rêve il sentit Ichigo lui donner un léger baiser sur sa nuque, et sur le coup de l'étonnement, il n'osa bouger.

« **Byakuya, tu en as mis du temps**. » Murmura Ichigo au creux de son oreille.

_**Gomenasaï pour l'attente ! Review ! Review ! Vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Kikoo ! J'ai décidée de ne pas vous faire attendre davantage pour publier la suite. C'est vrai que je peux être sadique parfois ! Couper ainsi c'était pas très charitable de ma part, non ! Mea culpa ! Gomen pour les fautes de français ! BONNE LECTURE !**

**Couple :** Ichigo x Byakuya

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennes à Tite Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** romance

**Rating** : M

**Titre :** **Le repos du guerrier **

**CHAPITRE IV**

Le noble Byakuya perdit pendant quelques minutes le sens de la réalité. Était-ce un rêve ? Avait-il vraiment cédé à ses désirs et à ses pulsions répréhensibles ? Après que la digue qu'il s'était construit s'était effondré fasse à cette Ichigo sexy en diable. Son corps s'était comme diriger seul vers la terre promise. Son amour et son envie de le voir et de le toucher avait été le plus fort. Après des nuits sans sommeil à penser à lui. Après des jours à l'observer à son insu. A le découvrir sous un nouveau jour, il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux du rouquin. Ce qui l'avait empêché de passer à l'acte avait été que ses sentiments ne soit réciproque et de même intensité. Quelque part il était un peu effrayer devant ces choses nouvelles qu'il découvrait auprès du rouquin. Il avait connu le déni, le désir, la tendresse, la colère, la jalousie et bien d'autre sentiment inavouable. Maintenant ce soir, il le tenait dans ses bras, le touchait, le caressait. En plus, lui qui croyait qu'Ichigo dormait, il fut surpris de sentir deux bras puissant le plaquer davantage contre lui et de sentir un doux baiser sur sa nuque. Ensuite le voie rauque, emplie de sommeil et de sensualité le paralysa sur place. Après, il y eu comme un moment de flottement ou tous les deux ne firent un geste. Ichigo était réveillé depuis le moment ou le noble avait pénétrer dans sa chambre car dans son sommeil il avait perçu la fragrance particulière du noble et d'instinct il s'était tendu dans l'attente. Il fut surpris de le sentir si proche. Son coeur rata un battement et son corps frissonna lorsqu'il avait sentit la main du brun l'effleurer la peau légèrement, pour ensuite se faire de plus en plus ferme. Il perdit patience quand de ses lèvres il le mit à la torture avec ses baiser au creux de son coup et la caresse de son visage avec sa main. Sans plus y réfléchir, il le serra tout près de lui et lui murmura : « **Byakuya, tu en as mis du temps**. ». Ichigo regretta son geste lorsqu'il sentit le noble se raidir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse ce geste et dise ses paroles qui sonnaient à n'en pas douter comme une invitation dès plus explicite. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure Ichigo attendit un geste. Un simple geste. Quand à Byakyua il avait reprit ses esprits et réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen pour lui de se sortir de cette situation de plus gênante. Le noble n'osait pas se relever pour regarder Ichigo dans les yeux de peur d'y lire de raillerie. Ichigo, lui, décida de faire le premier geste car s'il attendait Byakuya il ne s'en sortirait pas. Fermement il le repoussa d'une main sur le torse et tendrement il lui saisie le visage des deux mains. Byakuya avait les yeux fermé et les joues teinter de rouge. A ce moment il pouvait qu'être adorable surtout lorsqu'on le connaissait.

« **Byakuya...Ouvre tes yeux et regarde moi. S'il te plaît.** »

Au son de cette voie si doux à son oreille, le brun ouvrit tout doucement les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le prit au trip. Dans ses yeux ambre on pouvait y lire une grande tendresse, mais aussi un amour partager. Sous la chaleur de son regard son coeur si longtemps resté en hibernation fondait comme neige au soleil. Comme au ralentie leurs visages se rapprochèrent et s'unirent dans un magnifique et doux baiser. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à croire réellement ce qui se produisait, c'était comme dans ses rêves. Mais l'excitation qu'il sentait monter en lui fit redescendre sur terre. Sans plus attendre il fit pression avec ses mains pour approfondir leur échange. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende Byakuya s'arracha à son étreinte pour s'éloigner de lui. Sous le choque il ne bougea pas d'un pousse. Sur le visage du noble la colère se disputait à la frustration. Il reprit son masque de froideur pour dire :

« **Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es joué de moi ?** »

« **Mais...** »

« **Tous ces sorties avec ses hommes ! Tes poses alanguies ! Tes accidents ! Répond moi !** »

Dans un mouvement de rage, le noble saisie le livre qui se trouvait juste à côté du roux et lui balança à la tête. Ichigo l'évita de justesse et s'assit sur le lit et regardait avec effroi le noble qui s'était mit à faire les cents pas devant lui. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé le livre traîner dans les parages.

« **Byakyua...** »

« **Ferme là !** »

Une sourde colère commençait à prendre Ichigo au trip. Il n'avait pas à culpabiliser pour tout se qu'il avait fait, bon sang ! Et lui pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ! Il réagissait comme si je l'avais manipulé. Enfin si il l'avait belle et bien manipuler, mais s'était pour la bonne cause. Dans un mouvement rapide Ichigo plaqua violemment le noble contre le mur.

« **Calme-toi bon sang ! Y a pas mort d'homme non plus ! Et laisse moi parler je te pris ! **»

Sous le choque le noble ne pu qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

« **Bien. Byakyua Kuchiki je t'aime. Et tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours avait pour but de savoir si mes sentiments étaient partagés. Comme je te connais, tu n'aurais pas fait le premier pas. Alors j'ai agit en conséquence. Et je ne suis pas déçut du résultat**. »

Ichigo relâcha la pression de ses bras sur le noble pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Pendant un temps qui paraissait long, le noble ne bougea pas et avait la tête baissé. Les bras ballant le rouquin se recula de quelques pas. Anxieux il attendit. Ces derniers temps il ne faisait qu'attendre, sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Il en avait assez. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de lassitude. Byakuya l'observait attentivement. Sa colère s'était fané à la seconde ou il lui avait dit « J_e t'aime_ ». Son coeur s'était gonfler de joie, mais il fut incapable de faire un geste vers lui. Il avait tout simplement peur, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion. Mais en le voyant dans cette attitude, il comprit. Oui il comprit que ce jeune homme quoiqu'encore jeune se sentait comme vieillit part ses nombreux combats qu'il avait menés. La guerre l'avait blessé irrémédiablement. Il avait appris à ne pas perdre de temps en futilité. Maintenant il comprenait la décision du Soutaïcho. Il avait besoin véritablement de repos et de se détendre. A cette instant il se promit de toujours veiller à son bien être et à son bonheur. Il l'aimait passionnément, tendrement et éternellement. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela envers sa défunte femme Hisana. Sans plus attendre, il le rejoignit et l'enlaça tendrement. Le noble sentit le rouquin se détendre dans ses bras.

« **Je t'aime Kurosaki Ichigo** »

« **Je t'aime Byakuya Kuchuki**. »

Ichigo sentait des millions de petit papillon dans son vendre et une chaleur se répandre au creux de ses reins en sentant l'excitation du brun tout contre ses fesses. Il lui prit alors une main et le fit glisser à travers son pantalon afin qu'il sente le ronflement entre ses jambes. Le brun eu un sourire pervers à ce contacte chaud et dure.

« **Je crois qu'une petite pose loisir s'impose Ichi**. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Dans un soupir de plaisir Ichigo répondit « **Oh oui mon amour.** »

Dans u mouvement souple, il se retourna en fasse du noble et délicatement commença à lui enlever ses vêtements de shinigami. Byakyua se laissa faire et frissonna ça et là au grès des caresses du roux. Sans qu'il le remarque le roux avait déjà enlevé son pantalon et l'entraîna vers son lit. Ichigo s'allongea sur le lit dans une pose des plus sensuelle et érotique. Il écarta ses jambes afin d'offrir au noble une invitation au plaisir. Byakuya debout ne ratait pas une miette de scène digne d'une photo de magasine que son lieutenant cachait dans son bureau. Il était si sexy son rouquin. Un corps parfait avec des muscles saillant. Son excitation était à son comble. Le regard d'Ichigo vers sa virilité le lui fit davantage comprendre. Ichigo était comme fasciner par ce qu'il voyait.

« **Vient.** »

Répondant à son invite, le noble s'allongea entre ses jambes et lui prit ses lèvres avec passion. Une lutte pour la dominance débuta. Comme le chat et la souris ils jouèrent. Taquinant, suçotant, léchant. Le rire rauque et chaud avait emplie la chambre alterné avec des soupirs et des gémissements. Ce petit jeux ne dura qu'un moment jusqu'à l'instant au le noble prit en bouche la virilité du roux qui au bout de quelques minute de pur plaisir, se déversa dans la bouche du noble qui en lécha la dernière goutte. Remontant vers son visage en traçant un sillon de petit baiser sur son torse, il s'arrêta au creux de son coup pour lui faire un suçon. Pour ne pas être en reste, Ichigo s'y attela également avec un certain plaisir.

« **Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, Ichi**. »

« **On s'appartient mon amour**. »

Tout en finissant son petit travaille de suçon, délicatement il prépara le rouquin à leur union en lui enfonçant un doigt, puis deux préalablement humidifier par ces soins. Le rouquin se raidit un peu à cette intrusion dans son intimité.

« **Détend toi** »

Pour détourner son attention, il l'embrassa tendrement. Sans s'en rendre compte le rouquin se détendit et ouvrit davantage ses jambes. Le noble en profita pour faire des mouvements de ciseau et d'enfoncer un troisième doigt. Quand il sentit Ichigo se tendre sous ses doigts il sut qu'il avait atteint son but. Ichigo lui voyait des étoiles tant il se sentait bien.

« **Bya vient. **» Supplia Ichigo.

Doucement il retira ses doigts et souleva les fesses du rouquin et mit sa verge en fasse de l'anneau de chair. Lentement il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Ichigo se tendit tant cela lui fit mal et serra les draps entre ses main à en devenir blanche. Sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller il essayait de se détendre. Byakuya ne fit plus un geste pour permettre à Ichigo de s'habituer à lui.

« I**chi sache que c'est la première fois pour moi.** »

« **Pour moi aussi je t'assure.** »

Chacun eu un sourire tendre l'un envers l'autre.

« **Bouge Bya**. »

« **Tu es sûr ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Ne se faisant pas prier il entama un lent va et vient régulier. « **Tu es si étroit mon amour, arrrh.** » chuchota-il dans un souffle court et haletante. Tout à coup il en oublia la douleur et se détendit dans un coup de rein que le noble lui donna. Yeux dans les yeux, les mains enlacés et le rouge aux joues Ils bougèrent de concert dans un seul mouvement fluide, partant unie vers le sommet du plaisir. Dans la chambre on n'entendait que le bruit des draps qui se froisse, des soupirs alanguie, des souffles erratique et des gémissements. Se fut tendre, en même temps violent et intense. Ichigo atteignit le sommet en premier et se déversa sur son vendre et Byakuya dans un dernier coup de rein relâcha tout sa tension à l'intérieur du rouquin. C'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il se releva pour regarder son sperme s'écouler sur les fesses d'Ichigo. Se laissant ensuite glisser auprès du rouquin, tout deux tenta de reprendre leur souffle. Tendrement il lui donna un baiser sur le front et le serra dans ses bras. Ichigo enfouie sa tête au creux de son coup et entremêla ses jambes à ceux du noble qui soupira d'aise à ce geste. Confortablement installer, doucement ils s'enfoncèrent dans un sommeil réparateur qui les avait fuit durant quelque temps.

_**Voilà vous l'avez eu ce fameux lemon. En passant, j'avoue que c'est seulement la deuxième fois que j'en écrit, alors soyez compatissant avec l'auteur. Alors je veux des **__**reviews **__**pour savoir ce que vous en penser. **_

_**P.S : Ce n'est pas la fin, il y aura un épilogue normalement. Mais bon je verrais ! lol**_


	6. Epilogue

_******Hello ! Cela à un peu tarder, mais voici enfin la fin ! Je ne discute pas plus, alors BONNE LECTURE !**_

**_Gomen pour les fautes des français._**

**Couple :** Ichigo x Byakuya

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** romance

**Rating** : M

**Titre :** **Le repos du guerrier **

**Épilogue**

Ichigo se sentait bien, son corps était repu. Son sommeil avait été bienheureux. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien au réveille. Son esprit respirait la clarté. Son mode intérieur resplendissait et les deux habitants en étaient contents. Surtout l'un deux car il avait été au première loge la nuit dernière. Shiro avait encore l'impression de planer sur un petit nuage. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à son roi. Le rouquin glissa instinctivement un bras contre le corps magnifique qui était tout contre lui. C'était chaud et doux. Sa tête enfouie au creux du coup de son amant, il inspira son odeur capiteuse qui avait le don de le calmer. Ichigo sentit une main tendre lui caresser le cuir chevelu délicatement. Il adorait ça et poussa même un soupir de contentement.

« **Bonjour mon amour**. »

« **Bonjour.** »

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, il vit son amant le regarder tendrement.

« **Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?** »

« **Tout juste à l'instant**. »

« **Menteur !** »

Coupant court la conversation, le noble l'embrassa amoureusement. Il ne voulait avouer que cela faisait des heures qu'il le regardait dormir. Il fallait qu'il puisse réfléchir calmement car lorsqu'Ichigo le regarde avec yeux là, il perdait ses moyens. Les événements c'étaient un peu bousculer hier soir et aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il en assume les conséquences de ses choix. Il devait en parler avec Ichigo. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il accepte ses décisions, mais s'était pour son bien et pour leur futur ensemble. Tendrement tout les deux entamèrent un balaie sensuellement avec leurs bouches. Le noble cassa enfin l'échange. Ichigo avait eu le rouge qui lui était monte aux joues. Il était mignon ainsi. Le noble se demandait comment un jeune homme comme lui qui avait connu et allait connaître la guerre puisque encore être innocent. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo change. Il l'aimait ainsi. Il voulait tant le protéger. Mais malheureusement, il savait que s'était impossible. Il se jura à l'instant d'au moins essayer.

« **Si tout les matins je me réveillais ainsi je serais comblé**. » Dit Ichigo dans un soupir.

Allongé l'un tout contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, un doux silence s'installa. Chacun profitant de l'autre. Byakuya caressait son épaule distraitement, alors qu'Ichigo jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Mais se moment magique fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la Soul Pager du noble pour signaler un hollow.

« **Grrrh** » Grogna le rouquin

« **Désolé**. »

Dans un mouvement souple le brun se leva du lit et se sépara à regret d'Ichigo. Rapidement il s'habilla sous le regard de braise de son amour. En quelque mouvement simple et rapide il avait enfilé sa tenu de shinigami et son haori. Quand à Ichigo il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que son amant lui offrait de sa nudité. Il était terriblement beau. En fin prêt, Byakuya donna un rapide baiser à son amant, puis partie réglé son compte à cette hollow qui avait interrompu un très bon moment. Après le départ du noble, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était heureux. Cela avait était dure au tout début, mais cela allait en s'arrangeant. Au réveille, il avait bien vue et sentit que quelque chose inquiétait son amant. Son instinct lui disait de lui arracher les vers du nez, mais sa raison lui disait d'attendre et qu'il lui dirait ce qui le taraudait plus tard. Du moins il l'espérait. Ses réflexions faite, il alla prendre une douche et fila à la cuisine.

_Une heure plus tard._

Ichigo était satisfait de lui. Il avait dressé la table pour un petit déjeuner romantique pour deux. Il avait délibérément laissé un yakuta, plus un billet doux à son chéri dans sa chambre. Maintenant il attendait sagement le retour du noble. Tout à coup la sonnette de la porte se mis à sonner. Tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir si tôt le matin, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vue fut une touffe de cheveux rouge qu'il pouvait malheureusement identifier comme Renji. Celui-ci tournait la tête de droite à gauche pour observer les alentour.

« **Renji ?** »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le lieutenant de la sixième division s'invita à l'intérieur et referma la porte rapidement.

« **Renji qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?** »

La tête d'ananas reporta enfin son attention sur le rouquin et fut surpris de voir son ami dans un yakuta bleu nuit se tenir devant lui avec son éternelle froncement des sourcils. La surprise passé il lui gueula dessus.

« **T'es pas content de voir un ami !** »

« **Bien sur idiot ! Mais je croyais que personne ne devait venir ! Je suis en vacance ! Merde **»

Renji se gratta le dessus de sa tête en signe de gêne.

« **En fait comme je devais venir en mission sur terre Rukia m'a demandé un service. Alors j'ai profité que le capitaine soit allé abattre un hollow et faire un petit tour par chez toi.** »

Maintenant, le rouquin comprenait pourquoi Renji était agité. Pour le bien de son ami, il le fit entrer dans le salon. Car sans plus d'explication Ichigo comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Ah il fallait qu'elle choisisse aujourd'hui pour demander à cet imbécile de passer prendre son colis. Mais bon, heureusement que Byakuya n'était pas encore arrivé de sa chasse au hollow.

« **Attend moi là je vais chercher son colis, il est dans ma chambre.** »

En moins de cinq minutes, il alla récupérer le colis dans son armoire et redescendit au salon. Un salon vide, car Renji avait trouvé le chemin de la cuisine grâce à la bonne odeur et avait déjà entamé ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

En voyant Ichigo entré dans la pièce il s'exclama :

« **Dit donc c'est toi qui à cuisiné ! C'est drôlement bon ! **»

Dépité le rouquin passa une main sur son visage. Sa surprise tombait à l'eau à cause de cet imbécile.

« **Renji, idiot !** »

« **Quoi !** »

Ichigo le prit par la peau du coup et l'entraîna vers la sortie, non sans mal.

« **Mais... j'ai pas...** »

« **Renji prend ce colis et va-t-en !** »

Ichigo lui fourra le colis dans les bras et le poussa à l'extérieur excédé.

« **Dit à Rukia que la prochaine fois qu'elle n'a qu'à faire ces courses elle même et je ne céderai plus à ses chantages ! Ok ?** »

« **Mais quel chantage ?** »

« **Elle comprendra, je t'assure ! **»

« **Mais attend, il faut que...** »

Sans attendre davantage Ichigo lui claqua la porte au nez. Il était en colère et déçu. Il fallait qu'il recommence tout. Il alla se diriger vers la cuisine lorsqu'une voie aussi froide que la glace le stoppa.

« **Comme cela ma sœur te fait chanter ? **»

« **Bya ! Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?** »

« **Depuis je te site : «** _**Dit à Rukia que la prochaine fois qu'elle n'a qu'à faire ces courses elle même et je ne céderai plus à ses chantage !**_ **»**

Ichigo dégluti difficilement. Il maudit Renji d'avoir débarquer à ce moment.

« **En fait c'est elle qui m'a dit l'ordre du commandant me concernant et également que c'était toi qui en a été en charge**. »

Ichigo s'avança vers le noble les yeux plein de tendresse.

« **C'est grâce à elle que l'on est ensemble, alors ne lui en veut pas, s'il te plaît**. »

« **Mais cela ne pardonne en rien Rukia et Renji qui n'a pas respecter les ordres.** »

Ichigo poussa un soupir las. Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il décida de ne pas se laisser aller. Prenant son amant par le bras, celui-ci se laissa faire car il avait vue une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux ambre d'Ichigo. Sa colère avait fondu tel de la neige au soleil. Il l'emmena à l'étage à la salle de bain.

« **Va prendre une douche et rejoint moi en bas après. **»

Après un baiser rapide il partit. Byakuya ne se le fit pas prier davantage. Son combat avec le hollow avait été vite expédié. Impatient, il était retourné chez Ichigo le croyant encore au lit. Il était entré par la fenêtre et à peine dans la chambre il avait entendu des éclats de voie. Quel ne fut sa surprise de voir son lieutenant se faire mettre à la porte par un Ichigo excédé, et d'apprendre que son amant faisait l'objet d'un chantage par sa sœur Une colère froide s'était alors emparer de lui. L'aurait-on manipuler ? Mais la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux lui enleva tous ses doutes. Enfin douché il alla remettre ses habits de capitaine lorsqu'il vit un yakuta de couleur bleu avec de fleur de cerisier plier sur le meuble de toilette. Un petit mot lui était accompagné. « J_**'espère que cela te plaira. Je l'ai choisi moi même. Je t'aime. Ichigo.**_ » A ce geste le coeur du noble fut remplit d'allégresse. Prestement il l'enfila et rejoigne Ichigo dans la cuisine et vit ce que son amant avait accomplit pour réparer les bêtises de son lieutenant. Ichigo sentit deux bras l'enlacer sa taille par derrière.

« **Merci.** »

« **Je t'en prie**. »

« **Maintenant si on allait manger**. »

A ces mots Ichigo se sentit tirer par le noble qui s'était assis à table et qui l'entraînait sur ses genoux. C'est ainsi qu'ils mangèrent, dans une ambiance calme et rieur. Mais ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu devint plus sérieux et passionné lorsque Byakuya eu les mains baladeuse. Puis tout à coup un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre les stoppa net dans leurs élans. De concert ils tournèrent la tête vers un Renji écarlate, les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte et pétrifier sur place. Ichigo fut envahie de gêne pour avoir été surpris ainsi et détourna les yeux, les joues rouges. C'est Byakuya qui reprit le plus vite contenance en affichant son air froid et impénétrable, en foudroyant du regard son lieutenant. Renji réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se passer. L'information avait du mal à être déchiffré tant qu'il était choqué. Son capitaine et Ichigo entrain de...de...de... Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler ce qu'il avait vu.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout les trois étaient assis dans le salon, silencieux. Ichigo décida de briser la glace.

« **Renji, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici. **»

Pour ne pas se statufier sur place par le regard de son capitaine, il fixa son attention sur son ami.

« **Parce que je devais te remettre une lettre du commandant. Mais tu ne m'as laissé le temps. Alors, je suis revenue.** »

« **Je peux avoir cette lettre.** »

Sans plus attendre il lui remit le courrier. Ichigo le lu rapidement.

« **Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? **»

Sans répondre à Renji il passa la lettre à son amant qui lu attentivement la lettre.

Renji commençait à s'impatienter.

« **C'est une lettre officiel qui affirme que lorsque la vie terrestre d'Ichigo se terminera, il sera automatiquement promu capitaine d'une division. Au vue de ces ascendants, le commandant rétablira leur statue de noble à la famille Kurosaki, ainsi Ichigo deviendra chef de clan**. » Expliqua froidement le noble.

« **Quoi ?** » S'écria tête d'ananas. « **Ichigo tu le savais ? **»

Le rouquin était encore sous le choc et resta silencieux. Pourquoi lui dire cela maintenant. Il avait fallu que Byakuya l'apprenne ainsi. Il avait bien fait comprendre au commandant qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il était noble. Il pu revenir à lui quand le noble congédia Renji.

« **Lieutenant Abaraï vous pouvez retourner à la Soul Society. Vous avez rempli votre mission.** »

« **Oui capitaine.** »

Renji était sur le point de partir lorsque Byakuya l'interpella.

« **Il va de soit lieutenant que ce que vous avez vue ici ne doit être connu de quiconque. Est-ce bien compris ?** »

« **Oui capitaine**. »

Renji partit quand même un peu inquiet car il avait bien vue le rouquin était sous le choc de la nouvelle comme lui d'ailleurs. Il laissa là ces questions pour le moment et partit rapidement en shyumpô.

Byakuya se tourna vers le rouquin et le pris dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il voyait bien qu'il était triste. La question est de savoir pourquoi ? Car s'était une bonne nouvelle. Avec ces nouvelles informations il n'avait plus à faire se sacrifice pour être avec lui. C'est-à-dire quitter son statue de chef de clan car les anciens n'auraient pas accepté qu'il soit avec un roturier, même si s'était un grand guerrier.

« **Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi. Je voulais te le dire moi même**. »

Byakuya comprit vite que s'était cela la cause de sa tristesse. Ichigo voulait bien faire et il supposait qu'il l'avait mal pris la nouvelle.

« **Ne t'en fait pas Ichigo. C'est une bonne nouvelle. **»

Le rouquin fut soulagé que le noble le prenne ainsi.

« **Ichigo j'ai pris une décision. J'espère simplement que tu comprendras mon choix. **»

« **Quel décision ?** »

Le coeur du rouquin s'emballa.

« **Ichigo je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. Alors je souhaite que tu vive pleinement ta vie terrestre et ceux jusqu'au bout. Que tu accomplisses tes rêves afin que tu n'es pas de regret lors de ta mort. Je te promets de toujours d'attendre quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'aime d'un amour si fort**. »

« **Mais...** »

« **Je te rassure nous resterons ensemble et cela à jamais. Profitons de ces quelques jours qui nous restent**. »

Ichigo fut émue d'entendre cette déclaration de la bouche du noble.

« **Merci. Je t'aime également. Je ferais selon ton souhait. Mais sache aussi que je t'attendrai éternelle s'il le faut mon amour. **»

Pour scellé leur engagement mutuelle ils échangèrent un baiser.

Plus tard lors d'une promenade en amoureux, Ichigo eu l'idée de faire faire un tatouage signifiant leur amour sur leur taille gauche. Le noble fut un peu hésitant, mais accepta en honneur d'eux. S'était une fleur de cerisier avec quelques feuilles autour, entremêlé de leur initiale. Ichigo avec l'initiale de « BK » et Byakuya avec l'initiale de « IK ». Le tatoueur fut surpris qu'a la fin de son œuvre que les deux tatouages émirent en même temps une lueur dorée. Trop absorbé à ce regardé tendrement ils ne l'aperçurent même pas. C'est main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent chez eux.

_**Voilà ! C'est fini ! Ouf ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous retrouverez ces deux là dans un autre fic, dont je n'ai pas encore le titre, dans de nouvelle aventure. Mais cela sera pour plus tard.**_


End file.
